Inalcanzable
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Sherlock se desapareció por una semana, no le dijo a John a donde iba e incluso le cortó las llamadas. Cuando se encuentra ciego y atado a los travesaños de la cama solo puede pensar "Vale, quizás me merecía un escarmiento". / Johnlock (plot? what plot?) para Andrómeda-chan c: One-Shot


**Inalcanzable**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC / Johnlock

**Raiting:** M

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Déjenme decirles algo… ¡Jamás me digan que algo no tiene límite de palabras! Simplemente mi imaginación se escapa y mis dedos vuelan y termina en algo como esto. Esto participa en los festejos del _aniversario_ del foro **I'm Sherlocked**, y teóricamente es un **PWP**, y si lo leen notarán que si hay trama es solo una excusa ¡así que si es un PWP! Aunque su longitud diga lo contrario. El Lemon tampoco es mi especialidad, y menos los kinkys, así que lo lamento si hay mucho texto y poca acción.

Esto es para **Andromeda-Chan **que pidió "_Sogas de seda, antifaces, muñequeras/tobilleras_", espero haber cumplido con todo y que te agrade, cariño.

* * *

**Inalcanzable  
****One-Shot**

Si alguien hubiese pensado que en el 221B de Baker Street algún día habría algo de "_Castigo Recreativo_", muy seguramente lo primero que se le hubiese venido a la mente era a Sherlock Holmes junto con su fusta. Después de todo, él era muy bueno con ella y siempre la mantenía a un costado en su cajón de sus calcetines perfectamente emparejados.

Casi era seguro de que nadie, jamás, hubiese pensado que los papeles se podrían haber intercambiado y que quien estuviese acostado en la cama, ciego y sujeto con unas muñequeras al respaldar de la cama fuese el grandioso detective, leyenda de Reichenbach. Ni siquiera él mismo podía creerlo del todo, para ser sinceros.

No fue mucho después de su regreso desde la muerte, junto con la posterior reconciliación con John (que le costó bastante de esfuerzo y dolor, por los puñetazos que recibió), cuando en medio de un caso no especialmente complejo, Sherlock había sido nuevamente drogado. Había pasado una semana muy atareada viajando por toda Inglaterra resolviendo ese asunto, y cuando finalmente había conseguido dar con el escondite de los criminales en Londres, no mucho después de haber enviado el mensaje de texto de la ubicación a Lestrade, iba y ocurría eso.

Lo primero que pensó, en medio de la bruma de la droga antes de caer en la inconsciencia, era que "_La Mujer_" había regresado. ¿Quién otro habría tenido la habilidad para engañarle y conseguir que le permitiese acercarse lo suficiente para que la aguja alcanzara su piel? Era una explicación lógica, pensó una vez más cuando comenzó a despertar, reconociendo por los olores que estaba en su propio cuarto, tal como había ocurrido hacía tiempo.

—John… ¿John? —jadeó con el corazón acelerado, una pequeña taquicardia muy probablemente causa de los narcóticos que seguían en su sistema. Como tener un pequeño deja vú de hacía casi cuatros años, pero con algunos importantes detalles diferentes.

No podía ver nada, su garganta se encontraba seca y seguía perdido en las sensaciones volátiles de lo que fuese que le habían inyectado, lo suficiente como para ni siquiera preocuparse de porque no podía mover sus brazos que se mantenían por encima de su cabeza. Movió su cuello, en un intento de despejar su vista, pero la oscuridad absoluta seguía persiguiéndole sin dejarle ver ni siquiera formas.

Justamente cuando el sonido de los pasos de John alcanzó la puerta antes de abrirla, el detective fue lo suficientemente consciente como para notar que de hecho había algo en su rostro que le impedía ver nada. «_Un antifaz cerrado_» dedujo por como sus rizos eran presionados por un elástico, antes de que John se parase a un costado de su cama aparentemente. Simplemente mirándole desde lo alto, suponía.

—John…

No había suplica en su voz, porque Sherlock es demasiado inteligente y la droga ya no le tiene tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de la situación. La presión alrededor de sus muñecas y la tensión de sus brazos no hablan de esposas, sino que claramente muñequeras de cuero suave. El corto movimiento que pueden tener sus piernas, junto con la presión por encima de los pantalones –la única prenda que conserva puesta– indica cuerdas. De seda, muy probablemente, por la tensión no dañina que produce intentar superar el límite de la distancia permitida. Y el antifaz junto con el silencio, la rápida respiración de John y aquel aroma suave a sudor producto del nerviosismo bajo la anticipación, le permiten al detective finalmente resolver el misterio.

No necesita que el médico haga sonar _su_ fusta contra el colchón de su cama, peligrosamente cerca de su cintura, para saber que John Watson le tiene a su merced. _Y que la puta Reina se caiga de su trono_, porque Sherlock comienza a sentir como un calor agradable comienza a expandirse en su cuerpo, obligándole a fruncir el ceño para no parecer demasiado complacido con la situación.

—Has sido un doctor muy malo —murmura el detective moviendo la cabeza como si pudiese ver el rostro de John. Y prácticamente siente que puede hacerlo, aunque ese antifaz le impida vislumbrar cualquier cosa. Solo necesita imaginarle para ver la mirada ardiente y ansiosa en los ojos de su pareja.

—¿Yo he sido malo? —ah, la voz cargada de erotismo de John. Tan parecida a su voz de enfado, que provoca que Sherlock desde el primer día siempre haya disfrutado hacerle enojar. Es excitante saber que es él quien le provoca esa voz, con sus pullas o con su cuerpo semi desnudo amarrado a la cama. Solo Sherlock puede oírle así, solo él quiere oírle de esa manera para siempre.

Sus manos se mueven en tensión por el deseo casi irrefrenable del detective por tocar a su pareja, frustrándose al recordar las muñequeras. Sherlock Holmes nunca se creyó un hombre de piel, pero por sobre todo era un científico, y desde que su relación con John subió de nivel, se encontró imposibilitado de privarse del agradable placer de tocar a su doctor. Explorarlo, conocerlo, saber lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Donde le causaba cosquillas y donde lograba arrancarle gemidos con tan solo presionar. Y de alguna manera se había vuelto un adicto a esa piel.

—¿Así que yo soy el que ha sido malo? —repitió la voz de John mientras un objeto comenzaba a pasar por el abdomen desnudo de Sherlock. La fusta, no le costó reconocerla. Al detective le gustaría poder decir que eso no era excitante, pero el bulto duro en sus pantalones diría la verdad en su nombre— Yo creo que el que ha sido muy malo es el grandioso investigador ¿no piensas tú?

—Yo no soy el que amarré a mi novio drogado a su cama para aprovecharme de él —le respondió Sherlock antes de poder pensarlo, jadeando con fuerza al sentir un golpe moderado sobre su pecho, sintiendo una oleada de calor expandirse desde el lugar, retorciéndose. Eso no debería sentirse tan bien.

—No. Yo soy el que _drogué_ a mi novio para poder atarlo a su cama y azotarlo con su fusta para castigarlo.

Oh. Eso era una sorpresa, tuvo que reconocer Sherlock quedándose muy quieto. ¿Había sido John quien le había drogado? Eso explicaba que no se hubiese percatado de su presencia y lo profesional de la inyección. Podría haber preguntado _por qué_, pero no por nada él era un genio. Sabía que le había dado más que motivos suficientes a John para querer hacerle algo así, solo teniendo en consideración que esa semana no había llegado a dormir a casa ni avisado su ubicación, e incluso le había cortado el teléfono un par de veces al hombre. Aparte de un par de mensajes de texto de «_Sigo vivo, no voy a volver a simular mi muerte. Muy Ocupado. SH_» John no había tenido comunicación de su parte. Sí, bueno, quizás si merecía un escarmiento.

—Así que… ¿piensas azotarme hasta que pida perdón y prometa que no lo volveré hacer? —preguntó Sherlock intentando sonar seguro y poco interesado, pero sintiéndose absolutamente al contrario. No se había imaginado esa situación ni en sus más bizarros sueños y no sabía cómo predecir lo que ocurriría a continuación. Se encontraba, como diríamos, bastante ansioso por saber cómo se desarrollarían los eventos.

Sabía que estaba indefenso, John era un condenado militar y podría subyugarle rápidamente si intentaba hacer algo. Además ¿realmente quería escapar? Su nivel cardiaco, la velocidad de su propia respiración y el obvio estado de excitación de su órgano reproductor indicaban que, de hecho, no, no deseaba liberarse. Pero el pensamiento de simplemente rendirse y aceptar el castigo era demasiado denigrante para ser aprobado por la mente brillante y orgullosa del detective. Estaba en punto sin retorno y no sabía qué decisión tomar.

—Hey, ahí estás de nuevo —la voz de John sonó más calmada por un momento, mientras la punta de la fusta pasaba como una caricia por la mejilla de Sherlock hasta posarse bajo su barbilla para obligarle a levantarla, aunque seguía sin poder ver nada por el antifaz—, estás pensando demasiado otra vez. Supongo que era mucho pedir que simplemente lo disfrutaras.

—¿Disfrutarlo? —Sherlock ahogó un sonido entre una tos y un bufido, claramente burlón, ocultando la sorpresa que sintió al saber que John había comprendido lo que pasaba por su mente sin que dijese nada. Además su burla era ilógica. Si bien el golpe de la fusta había dolido por un momento y dejaría una fea marca, su erección seguía punzando alegre dentro del pantalón. Claramente no estaba sufriendo.

Y entonces pudo sentir como los suaves dedos del doctor se movían por su rostro, y al ser quitado el antifaz, la luz golpeó una vez más sus ojos. Los mantuvo entrecerrados por un momento, pero la luminosidad tampoco era demasiada así que no le costó acostumbrarse a ella. Las cortinas de su cuarto estaban corridas, pero aun así algo de la luz de las farolas de la calle se filtraban dando un poco de claridad a la habitación, permitiendo ver alrededor.

Y allí estaba John, de pie frente a él con la fusta en la mano, la mirada tan encendida como acelerado su pulso, y tan solo con unos calzoncillos rojos cubriendo su cuerpo. Esos calzoncillos rojos que tanto le daban risa y a la vez gustaban al detective. Era lo único que cubría su desnudez, y no hacían muy bien su trabajo, ya que era claramente visible para Sherlock ahora el estado de excitación de su pareja por la tensión en el frente de la tela. Al mismo nivel que debía estar el detective, benditos pantalones.

—John —su voz salió ligeramente ahogada por la excitación, pero tuvo que callarse mientras abría aún más los ojos cuando el doctor simplemente se montó encima de su cuerpo pasando una pierna por cada lado de la cintura de Sherlock, apoyando su trasero justamente sobre el bulto de sus pantalones. Solo se miraron un momento, antes de que el rubio sonriese y moviese levemente las caderas, arrancando un gemido de sorpresa de la garganta del detective— ¡John!

Con la fusta en la mano, la mirada brillante, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y humedeciendo sus propios labios con la punta de la lengua, John Watson soltó una risa. Sherlock no creía que nada de lo que pasaba allí fuese algo para reír, pero no abrió la boca, porque estaba demasiado perdido en la hermosa imagen sobre él, en esa presión deliciosa a su entrepierna y en la frustración que le provocaba no poder posar sus manos en esa piel que le encantaba y brillaba perlada por la poca luz que se colaba de la calle.

Sus ojos bebían de todo lo que alcanzaba a ver en medio de la tenue oscuridad, sin poder evitar analizarlo luego de una semana lejos de él. El rubio cabello revuelto (_se sacó el suéter con rapidez, urgentemente, no quería perder tiempo_), el pequeño resto de espuma cerca de la oreja (_se afeitó por la mañana, yo no estaba para avisarle del descuido_), el pulso acelerado de la vena en su cuello (_le excita esto tanto o más que a mí_), la marca que le dejó la bala en el hombro (_su pase directo a mi vida, un salvaje tatuaje natural_), una marca de dientes en su antebrazo izquierdo (_lo mordió un niño en la clínica, me avisó con un mensaje de texto jocoso el jueves_), el temblor de su abdomen ante el movimiento de sus caderas (_quiere apresurarse, pero le divierte jugar conmigo, aguanta la prisa_) y finalmente la dura erección queriendo escapar de su roja prisión (_me quiere, John me quiere y me desea, aun cuando lo ignoré toda una semana_).

—John —murmuró Sherlock aguantando un gemido mientras tiraba de sus muñecas dolorosamente en un intento vano de soltarse. Los ojos del doctor se clavaron en él y el más alto solo pudo morder sus labios, concentrándose en dejar de ver el apetitoso bulto de los calzoncillos de su pareja para subir a su rostro, tomando valor—. Lo siento. Lamento no haber venido a casa en una semana. Lamento haberte cortado las llamadas. Y malditamente lamento que estés tomando en consideración las ideas de Mycroft, pero más lamento que a mí me esté gustando. Pero, por lo que más quieras (que creo soy yo), déjame tocarte —suplicó el detective poniendo su mejor cara de dolor ante la mirada de sorpresa de John.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, John asimilando todo lo dicho por su pareja mientras continuaba sentado sobre sus caderas y Sherlock esperando la resolución del doctor, mientras jalaba las muñecas, pensando en cuan doloroso sería dislocarse una para intentar soltar las muñequeras por sí mismo.

—Eres… eres increíble.

Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de John, siempre estaba halagándolo sinceramente. Maravillándose por su inteligencia superior y sus deducciones rápidas. Y sin esperar nada a cambio. Sherlock se sentía como un cachorro al que se le acaricia como premio por un truco bien realizado, y de alguna forma eso no sentía nada de humillante cuando era John quien extendía la caricia. Era agradable y era otro motivo para tener a John siempre cerca. A Sherlock le gustaba ser admirado, pero cuando era John quien le admiraba entonces no había nada mejor ni más importante en todo el universo.

Sin embargo no lograba captar de todo el motivo de aquella afirmación sobre lo extraordinario que era soltada en ese preciso momento, en esas circunstancias. Casi le preocupó un poco, por lo que sus ojos sondearon el rostro de John buscando la verdadera razón del halago, pero por un momento no vio nada. Quiso creer que era la oscuridad y no que no entendía la expresión en rostro de su pareja, por lo que simplemente guardó silencio.

—Así que ¿me extrañaste esta semana? —preguntó John de pronto pasando la fusta con cuidado por el pecho desnudo de Sherlock, quien tomó una bocanada de aire moviendo sus piernas, frustrándose ante las cuerdas. Eso era… tan molesto. Se sentía expuesto e indefenso, porque así estaba realmente.

Tuvo que pensar un momento la respuesta que daría, porque quizás la sincera no le gustaría a John, al menos no sin una explicación. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, porque recibió otro golpe con la fusta, haciéndole arquear la espalda por el dolor soltando una maldición, con John aún sobre sus caderas, sonriendo burlón.

—Responde rápido, Sherlock. Y sé sincero o te dolerá.

Y el detective estaba seguro de que así sería. Tragó saliva, pero se decidió a confesar.

—Poco. Solo cuando te mandaba los mensajes —observó al fusta con desconfianza, pero luego volvió a mirar el rostro de su pareja que había fruncido el ceño—. Tenía que borrarte de mi cabeza, como cuando estuve tras la red de Moriarty. Si pienso en ti mientras trabajo solo… mi mente no rinde.

¿Cómo podría trabajar al 100% de su capacidad si su mente se veía inundada de recuerdos y anhelos de lo que no se tiene? Desear pedir una taza de té al vacío cuando tiene sed, ansiar oír sus dedos tecleando en la computadora escribiendo absurdos títulos para sus casos en medio del silencio, necesitar una segunda opinión sobre un cadáver y no tener a su médico cerca para que se la dé. Sherlock necesitaba bloquear todo de John o simplemente no podría trabajar lejos de él. Era tan distinto a cuando tenían casos juntos, donde su sola presencia tranquilizadora opacaba cualquier anhelo, permitiéndole funcionar perfectamente sabiendo que con tan solo girar su cabeza 90 grados podría verle a su costado.

Ojalá John pudiese entenderle con tan solo lo que había dicho, porque por muy genio que sea, Sherlock no sabe cómo poner en palabras sus sentimientos. Al menos no sin decidir antes que es más fácil volver a saltar del St. Barts, esta vez de verdad. Mejor eso a sufrir la vergüenza de exponer la necesidad irracional que sentía a John.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando piensas en mí cuando trabajamos juntos? —preguntó John, extrañamente calmado otra vez, provocando la extrañeza del detective, que después de ser drogado y del uso de la fusta ya no sabía que esperar de su pareja.

—No necesito pensar en ti cuando trabajamos juntos. Porque simplemente estás allí y eso basta —murmuró sin entender del todo porque John le estaba preguntando eso, pero sorprendiéndose aún más cuando vio como el doctor lanzaba lejos la fusta, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo para robarle el primer beso desde que despertó. El primer beso en más de siete días. Se sintió como redención.

Sintiendo la lengua de John delineando sus labios y presionando para entrar a su boca, Sherlock notó que realmente le había extrañado demasiado esos días, aunque hubiese conseguido eficazmente engañarse a sí mismo antes. No le impidió la entrada y pronto ambos estuvieron enzarzados en su lucha húmeda y ansiosa, sintiendo el detective como su hombría se quejaba dentro de su prisión, impulsando sus caderas hacia el pecaminoso trasero de John, que seguía cercano y disponible. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tan mal. Estaba dispuesto a suplicar ¡de verdad lo estaba! Pero no fue necesario por el momento.

—Tranquilo, chico, tranquilo —la parte racional de Sherlock se quejó ante el "_chico_", pero su libido estaba demasiado despierto como para importarle demasiado. John solo sonreía con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Sherlock, quien luchaba frustradamente una vez más contra las muñequeras—. No me dejarás hacerlo a mi manera en paz ¿no? —se oía resignado pero divertido. Sherlock no estaba nada divertido.

—Necesito tocarte, John. Lo necesito —su tono era de súplica y John estaba a punto de rendirse ante él y soltarle, podía preverlo.

O al menos eso pensó. Porque en un segundo John se había bajado de sus caderas con una ceja arqueada. Sherlock pensó que iría a por la fusta de nuevo, pero el doctor tenía otra idea, como le dejó ver al comenzar a desabotonar sus pantalones, haciendo a su erección saltar de anticipación.

—Lo siento, Sherlock, pero necesitas ser castigado o no cambiarás tu actitud —su tono casi era de disculpa, y si el detective no pudiese ver sus ojos brillando excitados quizás le hubiese creído que no estaba disfrutándolo. El sonido metálico del cierre de su pantalón llenó el cuarto, mientras John jalaba de la tela para bajar la prenda hasta los tobillos del más alto, enredados en las cuerdas que mantenían sus piernas quietas—, pero no te preocupes. Lo disfrutarás.

Y si Sherlock pudo tener alguna duda de esto último, todas se esfumaron cuando sintió como la boca de John comenzaba a mordisquear con gusto por sobre su bóxer. Un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta mientras jalaba de las muñequeras, levantando la cabeza para ver como John lamía sin vergüenza la humedad que había traspasado la tela, mirando directamente a los ojos de su pareja a la distancia.

—John… no, John…

_Por favor, por favor, por favor_, decía la mente de Sherlock, _déjame tocarte, déjame tomar tu cabeza y enterrarte allí. Déjame sentir tu cabello entre mis dedos, acariciar tus tetillas, tu cicatriz, tu abdomen, déjame hundir mis dedos en tu entrada, hundir todo de mí en ella, y envolver tu pene en mi mano y mancharme con tu semilla. Por favor, John, déjame tocarte._

Pero John no escuchaba nada de eso, porque la boca del detective estaba firmemente cerrada con la mirada perdida en la lujuria, mientras veía como el doctor terminaba por bajar también la ropa interior para permitir a la dura masculinidad de Sherlock elevarse sin molestias. Casi completamente vertical, hinchada por el deseo, latiendo por el acelerado ritmo cardiaco del hombre, y su cabeza casi morada exudando líquido pre seminal, ansiosa por penetrar.

El doctor le dio una mirada tentativa a Sherlock antes de que su mano afirmase la base de ese largo pene, inclinando la cabeza para darle una lamida a la punta, cogiendo con la lengua aquel líquido de sabor indefinible pero claramente no desagradable, por la expresión en su rostro. Por su parte el detective había olvidado como respirar, mientras su cuerpo vibraba por la sensación cálida. Por mucho que deseaba observar, su cuello le forzó a dejar caer la cabeza nuevamente a la cama, solo pudiendo soltar ahogados gemidos entremezclados con el nombre de John mientras sentía como el hombre se llevaba más y más al fondo su erección, llenándolo de sensaciones placenteras producto de la suavidad de su garganta y el hábil manejo de su lengua. Sus tobillos clavados en la cama, odiando no poder empujar con fuerza en ese calor que le volvía loco, impedido por una firme mano de su pareja sobre sus caderas.

—¡John, por favor! —gimió finalmente mientras se retorcía bajo la tortura de la otra mano de su pareja a sus testículos, consiguiendo que con un sonido parecido al descorche de una botella su hombría casi al límite abandonase la cálida cavidad bucal del doctor.

—Ya era hora que suplicases, Sherlock —la voz ronca de John producto del anterior uso de su garganta provocó escalofríos placenteros a la columna del detective, haciéndole temer acabar aún sin que su pareja volviese a tocarle. Parecía factible, pero de preferencia quisiera estar profundamente enterrado en el cuerpo de John antes de dejarse ir.

Sherlock tenía sus ojos cerrados intentando calmar su respiración y bajar su excitación para no terminar apenas John le volviese a poner un dedo encima, como temía que ocurriese. Sabía que no sería acusado de eyaculador precoz, ya que eso que John le había hecho con su boca habría hecho explotar a la mayoría de los hombres; pero Sherlock Holmes consideraba tener una resistencia extraordinaria, así que no podía permitir acabar tan pronto. Al menos no antes de haber hecho eyacular antes a su pareja. Lo cual sería difícil si es que John se mantenía terco en su decisión de no liberar sus manos.

Fue entonces cuando algo frío cayendo sobre su pene hinchado le hizo abrir los ojos y elevar la cabeza, viendo como John dejaba caer una gran cantidad de lo que parecía lubricante sobre él. La sensación resbalosa de la mano de John esparciéndolo junto con el nuevo subidón de excitación le advirtieron de que estaba en lo correcto. Y al ver como John se quitaba los calzoncillos rojos (de una forma condenadamente sexy que debería ser ilegal, si pedían la opinión de Sherlock) no le cupo duda de lo que iba a ocurrir.

La cama se hundió ante el nuevo peso, mientras John se arrodillaba con una pierna a cada lado de la cintura de Sherlock, nuevamente a horcajadas. Estaba en alto, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, frustrando por millonésima vez al detective por no poder poner sus manos en esa piel. La mirada del doctor brillaba al igual que la punta roja de su erección que goteaba líquido, tan excitada como la erguida de Sherlock. Él solo pudo tragar saliva, preguntándose desde cuando el pene de John le parecía un manjar tan delicioso como para hacer gruñir su estómago por el hambre. _Fascinante_.

—No voy a poder aguantar mucho —gruñó algo afligido Sherlock mientras temblaba al sentir la mano de John alineando su miembro hacia su entrada. El solo roce de aquellas nalgas redondas hizo que el pelinegro diese una tentativa embestida frustrada, consiguiendo un apretón doloroso de la mano del médico como advertencia para no repetirlo. John estaba a cargo esta vez, _de acuerdo_, estaba anotado.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco. No pude evitar tocarme un poco mientras te tomaba en mi boca —confesó John mientras sonreía, moviéndose él y moviendo el miembro de Sherlock hasta que la punta húmeda estuvo justo bajo su entrada, y eso fue todo.

Si Sherlock pensó que eso iba a ser dolorosamente lento, se llevó una sorpresa al ahogar un grito de placer al sentir como de un golpe era completamente absorbido por el apretado canal de John. Se retorció en la cama jalando de las muñequeras y de las cuerdas de seda que atrapaban sus piernas, arqueando la espalda mientras sentía como las redondas nalgas de su pareja se apretaban contra sus testículos. Completamente envainado, hasta el fondo.

Escuchando suaves jadeos, Sherlock tuvo que forzarse a abrir los ojos, deleitándose ante la visión del rostro encendido de John mientras se mojaba los labios, con sus manos en sus cabellos, como intentando superar algo. Acostumbrándose a él en su culo, probablemente. Sherlock sintió una oleada de orgullo y amor por su soldado mientras pensaba en cómo le había llevado de una vez hasta el fondo. En su valor y también en lo otro. Esa devoción que muchos creían una enfermedad. Porque nadie entendía muy bien cómo es que John le había perdonado después de tres años de ausencia haciéndole creer que estaba muerto; nadie comprendía como es que John aguantaba que Sherlock le llamase idiota, le obligase a ir a casa por estupideces o que simplemente se desapareciese noches completas sin aviso. Nadie entendía que John le amaba, y aunque parte de Sherlock creía que él no merecía esa devoción y sacrificio, no era tan estúpido ni tan noble como para rechazarlo.

—Te amo —susurró, porque nadie más en el mundo merecía ser amado más que John. Y quizás Sherlock tuviese muchos problemas con la sociedad, sus reglas y la expresión de sentimientos, pero él sabía que amaba a John y no estaba de más decírselo de vez en cuando para hacerlo feliz. Sherlock no iba a reconocer que a él mismo también le hacía feliz decírselo, aunque no tanto como escuchar a John decírselo a él.

John le escuchó, naturalmente, y sus jadeos se cortaron. Sus manos bajaron y sus ojos buscaron los de su pareja, formándose una pequeña sonrisa. Más que nunca Sherlock quiso ser libre para poder sentarse y abrazar a John hacia su pecho y besarle hasta robarle el aliento. Y follarlo luego, por supuesto.

No fue libre, no pudo sentarse, tampoco abrazar ni besar a John, sin embargo el follarlo se le cumplió cuando John, apoyándose con sus manos en los duros muslos del más alto, se dio impulso para subir y luego dejarse caer. _Maldición_, Sherlock solo pudo gemir estirando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras tiraba de sus grilletes de cuero, deseando poder ser más parte de ello. Aunque estaba disfrutándolo, en eso John no había mentido.

—¡Hmm, Sherlock! —el erótico gemido de John, como su erección se movía ante cada movimiento de sus caderas, la presión asfixiante a su miembro en el interior cálido de su pareja, incluso la sensación de encadenamiento, todo estaba llevando al límite a Sherlock más rápido de lo que jamás había ido.

Luego de tantos años de prácticamente nula actividad sexual, su relación con John le tenía al rojo vivo, pero jamás tanto como ese día. La parte más sincera de su cerebro estaba pidiendo porque aquello se repitiese muchísimas veces más en el futuro, mientras sus caderas, con ayuda de sus tobillos anclados en el colchón, se movían para encontrarse con la caída de John, arrancándose mutuamente gemidos y súplicas.

—Tócate, John —ordenó entre jadeos Sherlock. Si no podía tocarle él, al menos haría que el mismo médico se tocase— ¡Tócate!

Casi como si la voz de Sherlock hubiese sido un golpe de fusta, una de las manos de John se movió rápidamente a su miembro hinchado, mientras seguía impulsándose arriba y abajo con el otro brazo como soporte. John gemía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. El sudor corría por su cuello en la curva justa donde a Sherlock le gustaba lamerle. Gimió sin control cuando John le estrujó con los esfínteres, deseando una vez más poder tocarlo con las manos. No iba a durar mucho más, podía sentir como toda la sangre estaba acumulándose en sus testículos y el vientre, preparados para lanzar su carga a lo más profundo de su pareja.

Necesitaba que John acabase antes.

—Pellizca tu tetilla, John. Deja tu pene, escúchame —los párpados de John temblaron mientras le daba una mirada ansiosa a Sherlock, pero finalmente le obedeció, subiendo su mano húmeda por el líquido de su miembro, rozando y acariciando su tetilla, aun subiendo y bajando por el duro mástil del detective—. Hazlo, John. Hazlo —Sherlock jadeó ante otro apretón del culo de John, sabiendo que su pareja tampoco iba a durar demasiado.

Mientras el doctor gemía, follándose a sí mismo con el astil de Sherlock, este trataba de opacar el calor de su ingle. No iba a acabar. No antes de John. Pero no podía tocarlo para llevarlo al cúlmine de su placer. La frustración sexual estaba alcanzando casi el mismo nivel de la frustración de no poder tocar a su pareja, por lo que el detective intentó cambiar la táctica. Comenzó a mover las caderas circularmente, mientras John seguía sus movimientos verticales. Y entonces ocurrió.

—¡OH, JODER! —la preciosa voz de John estalló en un grito mientras todos sus músculos se tensaban arqueando la espalda por el placer. Los movimientos de Sherlock habían dado sus frutos y él no iba a detenerse— Sherlock, oh, Dios. ¡Sí! ¡Más!

No pudo contener la sonrisa petulante mientras pensaba en que, atado y todo, aun así podía complacer a su hombre. ¿Cuántos podrían decir eso? Vio la lengua de John en el aire y gruñó, muerto de ganas de un beso, pero demasiado orgulloso para pedirlo. En cambio volvió a hacer ese movimiento mágico, arrancando otro gemido de John, mientras sus pestañas aleteaban, perdido en el placer.

—La otra mano John, ahora… —Sherlock sabía que eso sería lo último. Ya no podía contener su propio orgasmo. Necesitaba que John acabase— ¡Tócate!

Y John lo hizo, obedeció enseguida, subiendo y bajando sin soporte alguno, con su mano izquierda en su pezón y la derecha masturbándose rápidamente mientras Sherlock golpeaba con fuerza una y otra vez su próstata, arrancándole un gemido ahogado por el nombre del detective, haciendo que las luces explotasen tras sus párpados.

Sherlock sintió como la semilla de John le salpicaba el pecho al mismo momento en que su cálido canal le ordeñaba el pene, siendo imposible esta vez contener el placer, gimiendo el nombre de su querido blogger también mientras se derramaba dentro de su cuerpo, temblando hasta la punta de sus atados pies.

Agotado por el brutal orgasmo, su cuerpo se relajó quedando laxo sobre la cama, dejando de luchar contra las cuerdas y las muñequeras, con los ojos solo ligeramente cerrados, sin querer dejar de mirar lo hermoso que se veía John con las mejillas encendidas, los labios entreabiertos y la mano aún en su hombría cada vez más blanda. Y seguía teniendo la suya en el culo.

Sherlock aún no estaba suficientemente en sus sentidos cuando John se deslizó hacia adelante para quedar recostado sobre su cuerpo, sin importarle ensuciarse con su propio semen que seguía manchando el pecho del detective, y tampoco sacando el pene de su interior, el cual comenzaba a perder su rigidez poco a poco.

Estuvieron así un momento, John con su rostro oculto en el cuello de Sherlock y este inclinando la cabeza para hundir su nariz en los cabellos rubios, oliendo el sudor y el sexo en él, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando su propio aroma le llegó desde la piel de John. Ojalá siempre oliese a él.

Quería abrazarle, pero por el momento estaba demasiado cómodo y aún muy complacido por el reciente orgasmo como para pedirle a John que le liberase. Y este no se veía con intenciones de moverse tampoco, por lo que decidió dejarlo estar un momento mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía. A Sherlock le seguía llamando la atención a veces como es que sus cuerpos, siendo ambos hombres y tan diferentes, parecían amoldarse perfectamente el uno al otro. Mycroft había llamado _destino_ un par de veces a su relación, y _milagro_ otras. Sherlock no sabía si era alguno de los dos, ambos o ninguno, pero solo podía dar gracias de tener a John a su lado. Y agradecer aún no haberlo arruinado lo suficiente como para que se fuese. Después de todas las desconsideraciones que había realizado, Sherlock tenía fe que, de hecho, no podría hacer nada _mucho peor_, así que tenía una moderada seguridad de que iba a tener a John a su lado para siempre.

_Si, Sherlock era muy optimista con algunas cosas._

Cuando su erección ya casi flácida se deslizó de la húmeda entrada de John, este se removió sobre Sherlock hasta bajarse de la cama con una pequeña mueca, ante el desconcierto en la mirada del más alto. Se estuvieron mirando en silencio unos momentos antes de que John sonriese y se inclinase cerca de su rostro, mirando a sus ojos.

—Yo también te amo —susurró contra su oído para luego moverse para depositar un casto beso en sus labios, antes de girarse y caminar desnudo hacia la puerta, moviéndose de aquella forma característica que gritaba a viva voz que acababa de ser follado a consciencia.

Sherlock se relamió mirando su tentador trasero contoneándose lejos de su alcance, y aún en la oscuridad pudo distinguir como cierta humedad se deslizaba por el interior de sus muslos, haciéndole sentir una irrazonable sensación de superioridad frente a la humanidad por ese hecho. Esa era su semilla en el cuerpo de John, él era quien le había marcado. _Chúpense esa_, más de siete mil millones de habitantes del planeta que podían haber llegado a competir contra él por el amor de su blogger. John Watson era solo suyo.

—Por cierto —agregó el doctor apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia la cama de pareja con una sonrisa—, la idea no fue de Mycroft. Fue de Lestrade —el pequeño guiño dejó completamente descolocado al detective, mientras trataba duramente de no imaginar a su hermano siendo castigado de la misma manera por el DI, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras John se marchaba definitivamente de la habitación.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando su John salía por la puerta, que Sherlock notó un pequeño detalle que, perdido en la bruma post orgásmica de la contemplación del trasero desnudo de John, no había podido dar importancia. Movió sus muñecas y tobillos, y sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, endureciendo sus pezones por el frío de la madrugada. No, John no podría. No su buen y bondadoso John.

—Eh… ¡John! Creo que olvidaste algo… ¡John! ¡Olvidaste desatarme!... ¡JOHN!

Esa noche Sherlock Holmes verdaderamente aprendió una lección, hizo un descubrimiento y cogió un resfriado. Aprendió que nunca más debía pasar una noche fuera de casa sin antes enviar un mensaje de texto o dejar una nota a su pareja, debiendo reportarse cada cierto tiempo para mantenerle tranquilo; descubrió que John tenía algunos kinkys muy interesantes que sería de lo más provechoso el desarrollar juntos lo antes posible; y pasó una semana metido en la cama siendo cuidado por su doctor/enfermero personal como premio por todo lo aprendido en aquella noche que ninguno olvidaría pronto.

Si John se sorprendió cuando a media semana llegó un paquete _Urgente_ de Amazon que contenía un traje de Enfermera de su talla, simplemente no lo demostró.

Si Sherlock se sintió feliz cuando lo vio usarlo esa misma noche con su fusta como accesorio optativo, definitivamente sí dejó constancia de ello.

**FIN**

* * *

_John de enfermera es mi kinky personal. No sé, tengo algo con los hombres vestidos de enfermera, ahahaha. Más que de mucama u otra cosa._

_Sin muchos comentarios, intenté que fuese sucio, pero Sherlock de una u otra forma siempre debe arruinar todo y se puso meloso, aunque fuese mentalmente. Condenado Sherlock, siempre llevando la contraria. Cuando lo quiero cariñoso se pone todo Spock –gruñe–_

_En fin, ¡espero que les guste! Lo escribí llena de inseguridad, y aunque traté de no usar palabras feas (?) en algo pr0n es necesario a veces, ahahha. Espero que haya sido algo como lo imaginabas, Andromeda, todo es a causa de tus peticiones que hacen volar mi mente, ahahaha xD_

_¡Dejen comentarios, por favor! C:_


End file.
